


Whatever you like

by kamidog, trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [10]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Art, Comic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidog/pseuds/kamidog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Albert *really* likes Harry's hair.





	Whatever you like

**Author's Note:**

> [13 October 1990]


End file.
